


Star Wars: A Force Ghost Story.

by mindcomber (orphan_account)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Related, Character Study, Gen, Hope, Scene Alteration., Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21920953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindcomber
Summary: Rey's P.O.V... A 5 X Ficlet.Episode: IX. The Rise of Skywalker.Whilst gazing deeply into the Tatooine twin sunrise...Rey encounters a mystical presence visiting her...(Discalimer: I own nothing of anything whatsoever.)
Kudos: 9





	Star Wars: A Force Ghost Story.

First to appear was the vision of a very young blond haired boy, dressed as if possibly a slave...  
Reminding Rey how she once was at a very young age, dressed as a scavenger.

Secondly, the vision changed into an attractive young man, still looking apparently naïve, with short hair and a braid...  
Rey still thought of herself, as she had grown more and more confident and independent.

Thirdly, the vision changed again, into a menacing dark cloaked helmeted figure...  
This reminded Rey of the anger in herself upon discovering the truth of her actual parentage.

Fourthly, the vision changed into a very handsome man, with long wavy hair dressed in the attire of a bold Jedi Knight...  
Rey instantly knew that all these ghostly visions were of the same person, Anakin Skywalker (Darth Vader) Ben Solo's Grandfather...  
Finally restored to the full goodness of the youth he once was, beginning his life's changing journey.

Fifthly, as this final vision faded from her sight, so did the early glow from the twin rising sun's...  
Rey felt renewed hope in her new found Force abilities, and somehow found the strength of will to continue on her own life's journey...

Imagining herself reborn into the great bloodline that is...  
The legendary Skywalker family!

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the idea of...The ghost's of Christmas past, present and future from Charles Dickens famous novel...  
> A Christmas Carol....Also 'Scrooge' is possible film remake of that book.


End file.
